At the first opportunity
by Yamana Akino
Summary: Alors qu'Aikawa et Isaka se sont invités chez Akihiko et Misaki, ils doivent subitement quitter l'appartement pour une affaire urgente. Akihiko n'hésitera pas à sauter sur l'occasion et à profiter du peu de temps qu'il possède pour s'occuper personnellement de Misaki. Usagi X Misaki, PWP, Lemon


Titre : At the first opportunity

Couple : Usagi X Misaki

Rating : -18

Genre : Yaoi, One Shot

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Merci à : Emma0406, ma Bêta que j'ai rencontré récemment et qui fait un super boulot !

Résumé : Alors qu'Aikawa et Isaka se sont invités chez Akihiko et Misaki, ils doivent subitement quitter l'appartement pour une affaire urgente. Akihiko n'hésitera pas à sauter sur l'occasion et à profiter du peu de temps qu'il possède pour s'occuper personnellement de Misaki.

Note de l'auteure : Voila ma toute première histoire, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. C'est bien évidemment du pur **Lemon**, un beau PWP quoi x)

~Bonne lecture~

* * *

- Misaki, désolés de nous incruster encore une fois, s'excusa Aikawa.

- Ce n'est rien ! la rassura Misaki. Installez-vous, j'apporte le repas.

Il disparut un instant dans la cuisine et revint avec des assiettes remplies.

- Ce sont encore les saumons de Nii-san, désolé ! Avec du riz aussi, j'ai oublié d'aller faire les courses aujourd'hui…

- T'inquiète gamin, tant qu'on a le manuscrit, tout va bien ! l'interrompit Isaka. N'est-ce-pas, Akihiko ?

L'intéressé resta silencieux, visiblement exaspéré.

- Il va vraiment falloir que vous commenciez à respecter vos délais, Sensei ! Sinon Misaki va se voir obligé de nous inviter à rester à chaque fois ! plaisanta Aikawa.

Akihiko serra les dents. Cette option était inenvisageable, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Misaki, inconscient, rajouta :

- Dans ce cas, je pourrai rajouter des assiettes à chaque fin de délais !

Aikawa esquissa un sourire, et Isaka enchérit :

- Juste pour voir comment s'en sort notre cher Akihiko, je suis prêt à venir tous les soirs !

- Isaka… Essaie de te repointer demain, et tu vas sincèrement le regretter…

Akihiko était… Vraiment très énervé ! Il ne fallait surtout pas continuer sur ce chemin. Misaki tâcha de rattraper la situation :

- Bon, et bien bon appétit tout le monde !

- Bon appétit ! répéta Aikawa.

Le dîner commença. Légèrement paniqué par la remarque d'Akihiko, Misaki observa longuement celui-ci pendant le repas et, étrangement, son caractère sembla changer… Lui qui au début avait la mine renfrognée arborait à présent un léger sourire aux lèvres et avait le regard mesquin. "Il cache quelque chose", pensa le jeune homme.

Akihiko le regarda longement lorsque tout à coup, Misaki sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe. Il se raidit et baissa les yeux : "Le pied d'Usagi ! C'était le pied d'Usagi !" hurla-t-il intérieurement, terriblement gêné. Il le sentit monter légèrement le long de sa jambe, puis redescendre une fois arrivé à son genou. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge : "A quoi il joue ?".

###

Alors que le repas touchait presque à sa fin, un étrange évènement vint perturber le calme ambiant :

- Oh non ! s'écria soudainement Aikawa. J'ai oublié des dossiers très importants que je devais vous donner, Sensei ! Il faut que j'aille les chercher ! M. Isaka, où avez-vous garé la voiture ?!

- Euh… Dans la deuxième rue qui-

- Venez avec moi ! On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir !

Elle attrapa Isaka par le bras et l'entraina vers la porte :

- Je suis désolée Misaki, on revient vite !

Les deux hommes observèrent la scène d'un air étonné. Misaki réagit le premier, le regard vide :

- Bah mince alors, on avait presque fini…

Puis il se tourna vers Akihiko. Celui-ci le fixait et une petite étoile jaune lui éclairant une idée sembla apparaitre dans son regard. Misaki, haggard, cligna des yeux :

- Hin hin hin, ricana Akihiko. Viens voir par là toi…

Il sauta subitement sur Misaki, le faisant basculer de sa chaise. Avant qu'il n'eût vraiment réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, il était couché par terre, Akihiko assis sur ses hanches.

- Qu- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?

- Tu vas payer pour ton affront de tout à l'heure !

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes-

Désireux, il ne le laissa pas finir et lui vola un baiser qu'il s'empressa d'approfondir ; Sans prendre de temps, sa langue vint happer celle de Misaki, la faisant tourner dans un sens, dans l'autre, aspirant sa salive.

- Hou… Usa-

Akihiko se retira, laissant Misaki pantelant, avant d'entreprendre de le déshabiller :

- Non, pas là ! paniqua Misaki. Pas maintenant !

Il se mit à gigoter mais une des mains puissantes d'Akihiko lui bloqua les poignets, les emprisonnant avec une aisance déconcertante, puis il commença à déboutonner délicatement sa chemise pour venir titiller ses tétons. Il caressa le bout en pointe avec son index, et explora la peau alentour avec son majeur :

- Ah ! Non, Usagi… Pas… pas ça…

- Tu préfères la langue, non ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que- Aah !

Akihiko léchait à présent un des deux petits bourgeons roses, tournant sa langue humide autour, l'aspirant, le mordillant, et Misaki laissa inconsciemment échapper un gémissement bien plus audible que les précédents :

- Hin hin, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Ne parle pas… Pendant que tu l'as dans la bouche !

Akihiko laissa échapper un petit rire et retira d'un coup sec le pantalon de Misaki. Le caleçon suivit avec :

- Ca t'excite de faire ça par terre. Regarde, tu mouilles déjà.

- La ferme, c'est pas vrai !

- Bien sur que si. Ecoute.

Akihiko appuya sur le gland, et dans un bruit mouillé fit glisser entre ses doigts le fluide transparent qui en sortait. Misaki serra les dents :

- Espèce de pervers !

- Retourne-toi !

- Hein ?

Misaki regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit la détermination dans les yeux plissés d'Akihiko. Sans défense, il s'exécuta :

- Lève les hanches, je veux tout voir.

- Non… Pas ça…

Mais Akihiko n'eut pas à se répéter, Misaki leva presque immédiatement le bassin. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes - qui lui parurent des heures - avant qu'Akihiko n'agisse. Il écarta légèrement ses fesses et donna d'adroits coups de langue sur la raie du jeune homme :

- Aah… Ah ! Non ! Usagi, pas là ! Je t'en prie, arrête… Ah !

Il continua à humidifier le passage, entrant de temps à autre dans l'anus de son amant pour lui arracher de timides gémissements. Misaki n'en pouvait plus, son corps bouillonnait de plaisir, ses cris qui au début étaient presque inaudibles se faisaient à présent désordonnés et haletants. Il se crispa, il devait arrêter Akihiko… Maintenant !

Il dirigea sa main gauche derrière, en direction de celles d'Akihiko. Mais à peine l'eut-elle éloignée du sol que son bras droit flancha et une douleur lui transperça la nuque. Il la repositionna en paniquant et comprit : il était bloqué ! Son corps tremblait, affaibli par les caresses langoureuses d'Akihiko. La tête posée par terre, les deux mains appuyées sur le sol, seule la force de ses deux bras lui permettait de ne pas céder lamentablement. S'il en retirait un, l'autre n'aurait plus assez de force et ce serait son cou qui devrait subir la lourdeur de son corps engourdi… Piégé ! Il était littéralement piégé !

Il ne fut pas le seul à réaliser cela. Akihiko, perspicace, ricana :

- C'est embêtant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il approcha son visage du sien et lui lécha l'oreille :

- Reste comme ça, murmura-t-il.

Il introduisit un premier doigt qui fut aspiré en un rien de temps :

- Tu mouilles déjà là aussi, je n'ai même pas eu à forcer.

Misaki n'eut même pas la force de répondre. Akihiko commença à remuer son doigt à l'intérieur, et ne tarda pas à en rajouter un second :

- Nnnh… Aah… Aah…

Il les écartait, tournait dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, écoutant Misaki exprimer son désir à travers des cris qu'il tentait vainement d'atténuer en se mordant les lèvres. Il sortait ses doigts avant de les rentrer à nouveau, élargissant le passage d'un bruit humide. Le jeune brun bougeait les hanches comme pour accentuer les sensations, s'accordant parfaitement avec le mouvement expert des doigts d'Akihiko. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, faisant crisser ses ongles sur le parquet. Un liquide transparent s'écoula entre ses jambes tendues.

Akihiko saisit le membre dur de Misaki, arrachant un cri à celui-ci. Il commença à le caresser de haut en bas lorsqu'un bruit au dehors se fit entendre. Les deux hommes se figèrent avant de comprendre : les deux invités revenaient.

###

Akihiko se leva d'un bond, et Misaki resta allongé par terre, transi d'effroi :

- Nous revoila ! se réjouit Aikawa. Tenez Sensei, les documents pour la réunion de demain. Qu'est-ce-que vous feriez sans moi ?

Ils s'avancèrent vers la table. Isaka demanda :

- Où est le gamin ?

Un frisson traversa l'échine du jeune homme ; Qu'est-ce qui le cachait, si ce n'était que la hauteur de la table et les quelques pieds de chaise ? Si Aikawa et Isaka ne faisaient ne serait-ce qu'un mètre de plus, ils découvriraient un spectacle des plus embarrassants : Misaki glacé sur place, les fesses en l'air et les cuisses trempées.

Il trembla, se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de respirer. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il banda les muscles pour calmer ses frémissements et écouta la réponse d'Akihiko :

- Parti se coucher. Il a un contrôle demain.

- Oh, je ne lui aurais même pas dit bonne nuit… dit Aikawa, peinée. Bon, bah dans ce cas nous aussi on va y aller ! Au revoir Sensei !

- Je reviens demain voir comment tu avances, persifla Isaka.

- Ne viens pas ! ordonna simplement Akihiko.

Sur-ce, ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Misaki se sentit soulagé mais… Pas entièrement. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se sentir vraiment rassuré. Etait-ce une impression ou… Le fait d'avoir manqué de se faire surprendre l'avait-il excité encore plus ? Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Son bas-ventre chauffait trop, frémissait et demandait de l'attention. Misaki ne put résister plus longtemps. Il commença à se caresser. Oubliant tout. Oubliant qu'il était sur le sol, oubliant que la lumière était allumée et qu'il était complètement nu. Oubliant même Akihiko qui était encore là, et qui se rapprochait doucement de lui. Il ne cherchait pas à se donner du plaisir ou encore moins à le faire durer, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : jouir !

Il eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui se passait qu'Akihiko attrapa les hanches levées qui s'offraient à lui et le pénétra d'un coup sec :

- Aaah !

Misaki vint sur le coup dans un cri, le liquide blanc se déversant sur le sol. Il haleta, surpris, tandis qu'Akihiko se retirait :

- C'était rapide ! La prochaine fois je leur demanderai de rester, pour voir combien de temps tu tiens.

- Espèce de… Vieux pervers !

- Viens !

- Où… Où ça ?

- Dans la chambre.

- Hein ? Mais…

- Je n'en ai pas assez profité, je ne suis pas encore rassasié.

- Mais-

Il attrapa Misaki par le poignet et l'obligea à se relever. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre.

###

Il le jeta sur le lit et retira sa cravate. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Misaki se retrouva les mains liées au dessus de la tête, attachées à l'un des barreaux du lit :

- A quoi est-ce-que tu joues ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

Akihiko lécha le torse de Misaki et descendit plus rapidement vers l'objet convoité. Il l'attrapa entre ses lèvres, le suçotant de bas en haut, jouant du bout de sa langue avec le gland et la fente, n'oubliant pas que c'était ce qui plaisait le plus à Misaki. Ce dernier, de nouveau soumis à cette exquise torture, écarta impulsivement les jambes, cherchant honteusement à trouver encore plus de plaisir. L'autre continua son petit jeu, l'impatientant, puis enfin le fit entrer dans sa bouche :

- Wouah ! Aah… Aah… Usagi… Non… Retire-toi… Je- Je vais-

Misaki vint entre les lèvres d'Akihiko, et ce dernier déglutit en avalant les dernières gouttes :

- Misaki, détends-toi.

- Que- Usagi, attends !

Il positionna son sexe et le pénétra délicatement :

- Aaaah !

Misaki était chaud à l'intérieur, et Akihiko ne put résister plus longtemps. Il commença à bouger les reins lentement, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Le jeune brun gémit pendant qu'Akihiko accélérait l'allure. La respiration de Misaki avait du mal à suivre, il haletait, s'accrochait aux draps comme il pouvait. Akihiko saisit ses mains maintenant libérées et l'embrassa.

- Hou- Nnnh… Huum…

Misaki gémissait dans la bouche d'Akihiko. Il étouffait, tentant désespérément de trouver de l'air quelque part. Akihiko s'enfonçait profondément en lui, écrasant son corps d'une chaleur intense. Il le laissa respirer un instant, et reprit par de puissants va-et-vient :

- Aah ! Usa- Je vais- Je vais-

- Nnh ! Moi aussi !

Dans ses derniers retranchements, Misaki poussa un cri tendis qu'Akihiko se déversait à l'intérieur de lui :

- Misaki… Je t'aime… susurra Akihiko d'une voix paisible.

Et ils s'effondrèrent d'épuisement.

###

**Misaki's Diary :**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me senti comme étouffé, emprisonné. Un instant je paniquai, cherchant à me débattre. Mais lorsque mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, je pus voir en face de moi le visage paisiblement endormi d'Usagi, et ma "prison" n'était en fait que ses grands bras irréductiblement accrochés à ma taille.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui un peu plus d'un an que j'étais en couple avec Usagi… Bien qu' "en couple" ne soit pas la meilleure façon de décrire notre relation plutôt ambigüe mais… C'était au moins ça.

Cet imbécile m'avait embarqué dans de nombreuses péripéties auxquelles, en temps normal, je n'aurais jamais eu à faire face. Mais étrangement, il avait toujours été là pour moi, dans toutes les situations difficiles. Même si c'était gênant de l'avouer, je pensais qu'Usagi devait vraiment tenir à moi…

Ses "Je t'aime" qu'il me murmurait sensuellement à l'oreille, cette habitude qu'il avait de souvent entrelacer nos doigts lorsque nous faisions l'amour, ses grandes mains qui m'ébouriffaient gentiment les cheveux quand je faisais quelque chose qui l'amusait… Usagi était une personne assez avare de belles paroles et de mots doux, étant donné qu'il était à 90% un pervers dénudé de sentiments. Mais je parvenais à monter au septième ciel au moindre de ces petits mots. Lorsqu'il m'appelait doucement par mon prénom, ou lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour m'embrasser… Chacune de ces petites choses faisaient vibrer une part de moi que je ne connaissais pas. Je supposais qu'elles remplaçaient amplement l'absence de compliments au quotidien. Oui, j'étais heureux d'être avec lui…

Nous étions en hiver, et Usagi avait oublié d'allumer le chauffage, je sentais l'atmosphère fraiche sur mon visage. Mais mon corps, lui, brûlait. Serré entre ses bras chauds, je me sentais protégé, réchauffé, si bien que ma raison manqua de s'envoler. Je poussai un long soupir, et je sentis sur ma taille la pression augmenter : Usagi me rapprochait un peu plus de lui, au point que j'en aie du mal à respirer. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance… Pour Usagi, c'était purement et simplement, de l'amour… Il ne changera jamais… Je me rendormi aussitôt.

Misaki Takahashi, 21 ~ 22 Janvier

* * *

Et voilou =3 Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? N'oubliez pas que c'est ma première histoire, alors soyez un petit peu indulgeant. J'aimerais vraiment que vous ça vous ait plu, et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas =) Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire n_n


End file.
